


What a Muggle

by press05



Series: Lyn dabbles in Teen Wolf drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, biffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "magic"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Muggle

Stiles couldn’t do magic.

The items he held could do magic but Stiles himself couldn’t do magic. Part of him wished he could do magic. He could maybe hone it and be able to do more than what he was currently doing.

Research was really boring and a waste of time when he had little to no leads to begin with.

But magic would be cool.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asked, looking up from the dusty tome on his lap.

"I’m thinking about how it’s bullshit that there’s werewolves and druids and we still haven’t met a wizard from Harry Potter or whatever."

Scott was quiet for a bit.

"You’re not supposed to know about the wizards because muggles can’t know about magic."

Stiles gave his best friend a look. “You can spend time knowing about Harry Potter and you still haven’t watched Star Wars? Are you fucking serious?”

"What?"

"Ugh!"


End file.
